Graphene is a material in which carbon atoms are arranged two-dimensionally. Graphene has very high electrical conductivity because electric charges act as zero effective mass particles therein, and also has high thermal conductivity and elasticity. Also, it has been reported that graphene is advantageous for transmitting radio frequency signals without the influence of noise, even in a narrow line width.
Graphene may be fabricated in the form of a wire, as well as in a flat plate form, and may be applied to wires of a circuit board that is essentially installed in electric and electronic devices, transparent displays, flexible displays, acoustic devices, etc.